With Love
by HolyJonas590
Summary: His hair. His smell. His smile. I'm not quite sure what it is that draws me to my brother, and brings me these feelings that are obviously NOT BROTHERLY. My name is Nick Jonas, and I'm in love with my brother. SLASH. JONASCEST. ANGST. Kevick - Kevin/Nick
1. Part I

Alrighty, this is my first JONASCEST story, so if it sucks, sorry. I don't think it turned out that bad for my first one, but I guess that's up to you guys to decide. REVIEWS ARE LOVED. Suggestions and comments can only help me. Flamers are welcomed with open arms. Can't handle slash? Then DONT READ, ya heard?

I'd like to thank Emily (aka HavahKinny) for unintentionally making me like jonascest, and showing me how to post these. (I had a temporary brain fart.) Go read her stories. They're amazing. Now for the story...

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do NOT own the Jonas Brothers. God knows what I'd do with them if I did. **

**Oh no. IMPURE. )**

**Nick's POV**

"Mornin' Kiddo," Kevin said to me as I walked into the kitchen. I only nodded in response, partly because every time I talked to him I got all nervous, and either started blabbering or just looked at him dumbfounded, too scared to say anything. The other reason 'cuz I was trying my hardest just to stay awake. I'd spent the time normal people use for sleeping, writing a heartfelt letter to Kevin confessing how I felt about him. No, I was never going to give it to him, I couldn't, but it felt good getting my feelings out.

"You wanna hang out today? Joe is hanging out with his friends today, and Mom and Dad took Frankie to Grandma's and Grandpa's for the day."

I shook my head no, grabbed my bowl of cereal, and trudged back to my room. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with Kevin, but it hurt. **So much**. The more time I spent with him, the more I loved him. It was becoming too much to handle, especially when that little voice in my head kept screaming at me, telling me how Kevin and I could never be together. I knew how true it was, and that's what killed me.

I was sitting on my bed, chowing down my cereal, and rereading the letter over and over again, when there was a knock at my door. Kevin let himself in not bothering to wait and see if it was alright to come in or not. I quickly shoved the letter under the covers, praying he didn't see and get suspicious of what might be under there. Luckily for me, he seemed oblivious.

"Hey, if you don't wanna do anything I'm gonna head to the mall." Kevin asked kindly.

Still giving him the silent treatment for no real good reason, I offered a thumbs up, giving him my stamp of approval. I expected him to walk back downstairs, but he didn't. Instead, he walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Nickerz, you OK? You haven't talked to me for..what..a week now? Did I do something wrong?"

_No, you're perfect in every way imaginable._

"Kevin, could you go, please? I want to be alone."

"Nick, obviously something is bothering you. And as your older brother, it's my duty to find out what's going on."

"Kevin! It's nothing! Just go away!!" I yelled. I was getting seriously annoyed. If he only understood that he was my problem. Or quite the opposite of.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." Kevin sighed.

"FINE!! If you won't leave then I WILL!!" And with that I stormed out of my room, leaving Kevin to his thoughts. I hated yelling at him, butwe both knew that if he kept prying, he would eventually get me to spill, and that COULD NOT HAPPEN.


	2. Part II

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites so far. I went to check my email when I got home from school and there was like 20 emails saying "so and so" favorited your story. I was like "WHAT?? PEOPLE LIKE IT??" haha. Alright. Here's PART 2!!

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"FINE!! If you won't leave then I WILL!!" Nick scream at me and left his room. I felt bad for unintentionally kicking Nick out of his own room, but something was definitely wrong, and all I wanted was to help him. "Damn it..," I swore under my breath, as I was getting up off of Nick's bed. I pushed myself up, and felt crinkling underneath my hands, coming from under the covers.

_Whoa. Nick's been hiding some Playboys under here?_

Half expecting to pull out some XXX magazine, I was pretty surprised to find a crumpled up paper ball. I unfolded the paper and my eyes widened with every line I read.

** Kevin,**

** God knows how wrong this is. How wrong these feelings are, but I can't pretend any longer. I love you Kevin. And NOT in a brotherly way either. Everything you do makes me fall for you a little more Your heart of gold, mixed with that amazing smile makes you irresistible to me. I know that we can and never will be. For one, we're brothers. And another, it takes two to tango, and apparently you aren't much of a dancer. Or just don't like my song I wanna dance to. **

**So I'll try to keep living my life, hoping one day you'll feel the same way for me. Ha, right. But a boy can dream, right? I love you, Kevin. And I always will. Even if the love I get back from you is strictly brotherly and nothing else. Hell, after this you probably won't even speak to me, much less have even a sibling-type love for me..I'm sorry...**

** Love always and forever,**

** Nicholas**

_Holy shit. Nick...LOVES ME??_ _That explains why he's been avoiding me..._

I wanted so badly to be angry at Nick for having these feelings that we both were raised to know as wrong and unholy. (Not to mention, I'm guessing incest is not something God takes light..) But I couldn't. No where in me could I find one bit of anger. He poured his heart out and confessed how he felt. How could I ever yell at him for that?

Plus, how could I explain to Nick how wrong it is to be in love with your brother.

That would make me a hypocrite.

* * *

gosh these are getting short. srry.

the next story will have longer chapters. PROMISE.

OHH. intense. Nick's letter..kinda cheesy. W/E.

REVIEW mofos.

xD


	3. Part III

I could seriously get used to my flooded inbox.

It's quite amazing knowing you have fans of your writing.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ohh, and this chapter is longer. Still not as long as I'd planned on them being

but its longer. ENJOY!!

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, you out here?" I heard Kevin call out from a distance.

I was sitting on the dock of a lake near our house. I always went there whenever I was upset, or I needed to think. Both applied here. I was wishing to myself I'd never told Kevin about my place of solace, but I did and now he's here.

"Oh, hey...there you are.." Kevin said awkwardly.

"What do you want, Kev?" I said, attempting, to hide the fact that I was drowning in my own tears.

"We need to talk, Nicholas. I think I know what's been bothering you lately."

I turned to face Kevin, no longer caring my eyes were red and puffy, and the neckline of my shirt was soaked drenched in my own salty tears. There folded neatly in his hand, was the letter.

_Oh hell no._

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!! I yelled, jumping up and yanking the letter from Kevin's grasp. But really, what was the use? He'd obviously already read it...

"I found it under your covers after you stormed out."

How could i have been so STUPID to leave it there!! "Oh," I said trying to calm down, but I was failing miserably. "Well, I'm gonna go now. You already think I'm a perverted, sick, little kid who's going to hell for being in love with his brother." I started walking away, even more tears streaming down my face than before.

"Nick...,"

"I'M SORRY KEVIN!!" I scream, running faster and further away.

"Nick-o, you don't understand!!" Kevin chased after me. "Please stop running.."

I ignored his pleas, and kept going until I heard the five words that made me stop dead in my tracks. The words I'd been dying to hear escape from Kevin's lips.

"I love you, too, Nick.."

_Did he really just say that?!_

His footsteps gradually became closer and slower. When they eventually came to a complete stop, I whipped myself around, looked into his beautiful brown eyes, and asked him if he meant it.

"More than anything." He smiled slightly, which made me blush, but right now I didn't care about anyone or anything, but Kevin.

I stood there trembling before the man I loved, waiting for someone to pinch me, ready for what I longed for for so long, to disappear. It was too good to be true. This couldn't possibly be real. But nothing disappeared. Nothing faded. Instead, I felt Kevin's smooth lips planted on top of mine. He soon pulled away, but I longed for that feeling again. His lips on mine. It was pure magic.

"Not here, Nick, someone could see," I could tell the parting of our lips was killing him as much as it was killing me. We walked home in silence, leaving each of us to his own thoughts about our future together..if we even had one that is.

Kevin was the first to enter the house; I followed second later. I had barely made it into the house when I felt Kevin's strong arms wrap around my body, and carry me upstairs and into his room. He gently laid me down on his bed, and kissed me. It wasn't like the brief, gentle kiss we'd shared earlier by the lake. No, this was much more passionate and intense. He pressed his tongue against my lips, wanting me to grant him access into my mouth. I obliged, and he slid it in, massaging my tongue with his own causing the slightest moan to escape my vocal chords. I could feel Kevin's smile before he pulled away.

"You like that?" Kevin smirked, his face showing he was proud of his work. I responded by planting my lips on his for a rough, yet loving kiss.

"That answer your question?"

A/N: YAY!! Finally together. I loved that a few of you saw that Nick left the letter with Kevin in the last chapter. But it ended up working in his favor. Am I right? Well, yeah, I am, 'cuz I wrote it.

Damn straight.)


	4. Part IV

A/N: Ok, as of now this is gonna be the last part for this story. It was kinda short, yes. But i started it as a one shot and it became a four shot i guess...lmao. But if i get enough people saying they want more chapters I'll consider keeping it going. I kinda rather start different stories instead of dragging this one on forever, but I would I guess if you guys wanted me too. Share any of your thoughts, if you even care, in the reviews!!

PS: I had someone ask me what the italics were, so for those of you who don't know it's the thoughts of whoever's POV it is. Like in the second chapter there was part like so:

_Holy shit. Nick loves me?? I guess that explains why he's been avoiding me..._I wanted so badly blah blah blah...

The italicized part is his thoughts. Different from the narrating type part. Hope that help, but I'm pretty sure most of you already knew all of that so this was a complete waste of your time reading this 8 )

**Kevin's POV**

After a romantic, heated make-out, Nick and I both lay shirtless on my bed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Nickerz, if you're not ready.."

"No, I'm ready," Nick stated without hesitation, which made me smile. _This is actually happening. _

"What about the vows?" I questioned.

"What about them?" Nick looked slightly saddened by my questioning. Gosh, he probably thought I didn't want this, which was so the wrong interpretation. I just wanted to make sure that this is what he wanted. You can't just take back your virginity because you gave it to the wrong person.

Nick continued, "I mean, Kevin, we aren't gonna be able to get married anytime soon for obvious reasons. And if I love you, which I do, and you love me..."

"Which I do!" I cut in.

Nick smiled. "Then why not? Sure, this isn't exactly accepted, but love is love right?"

_When did my little brother become so philosophical?_

"Yeah, I suppose. Plus, I don't plan on being with anyone else for the rest of my life." I said bluntly, yet truthfully. For a few seconds I regretted saying it, thinking I might've pushed Nick away with such a commitment. I decided I'd said the right thing when I saw Nick's beautiful brown eyes glistening at me as they swelled up with tears.

"Kev, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do!! The man I've loved for so long has feelings for me too! I'm not gonna let that go. Ever." My tear ducts started going to work as I expressed how I felt about Nick, as he had in the letter.

"Don't make me, please." I felt slightly babyish for pleading with him.

"Never. Never. Never." Nick repeated over and over again, planting little butterfly kisses all over my shoulders, neck, and forehead after every time he said it. "I'm yours forever. Now, Kevin, please...take me.." His innocent bluntness made me smile and love him even more, if that was possible.

"OK, but if it hurts too much I want you to tell me right away. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't care how much it hurts, Kevin. I know you won't hurt me on purpose. Just..do it with love."

"The only way I'd ever do it," I reassured Nick.

"I know, I know. It's just.." Nick was obviously nervous about whatever he had to say, "It's my first time. I want it to be special."

"Nick, you know it's my first time, too." Nick looked at me surprised, yet VERY relieved.

"Then why'd you stop wearing your ring?"

"I told you I lost it.." _I'm pretty sure my brother is losing it.._

"Ohhhh, the RING. I thought you meant..."

"No, no, no," I laughed at his misinterpretation.

After moving on after the slightly awkward moment, we both shed our pant and boxers, Nick not as bashfully as I thought he'd be. "Nick, you're so beautiful. You know that right?" Nick blushed, but was overall pleased with the compliment. "Not to mention you're quite.._blessed_..down there...," I smirked. This is when Nick's face started burning up. I distracted him by caressing his face in the palm of my hand, and then kissing him gently.

Nick laid down on the bed, and I planted kisses down his chest 'til I reached his rock hard member. I was about to do down on him when Nick jerked up. "Kevin, can we just.."

We both stood up, and Nick turned around, placing one hand on the wall, the other rested on top of my hand which was on his hip, his fingers intertwined with mine. I nuzzled my face into Nick's neck and whispered "I love you." With that I entered my brother, and took his virginity the only way I would ever dare. **With love.**

Well, thats it for now. If guys want more, don't count on it being too soon. I'm really into this song fic I'm writing right now, and it's turning out really well so far. After that's finished and posted, I'll have more time for this. It's been fun guys. Keep your eyes open for more from me soon!!  
THANK YOU!!

3Laura


End file.
